


(podfic of) All you're giving me is friction

by anatsuno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Ogling, Original Character(s), Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, alpha pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks a lot to Dodie and Glittertine for their beta-services & reassurances. <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	(podfic of) All you're giving me is friction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [all you're giving me is friction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/522549) by [drunktuesdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunktuesdays/pseuds/drunktuesdays). 



> Thanks a lot to Dodie and Glittertine for their beta-services & reassurances. <3

This is the story where Stiles is wolfnip/alphabait and entirely oblivious to that fact, aka as the story where the Alpha Pack is, well, us. I couldn't resist it. :)

 **Duration:** 31mn  
 **Size:** 22MB

**~~[Download it from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?8vo7cilkn7upa56)~~ MF are assholes who blocked this file without warning me and I haven't fought to get it restored yet.  
In the meantime you can download this podfic from the Audio Archive by clicking [on this link here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/all-youre-giving-me-is-friction). I apologize for the inconvenience. **

I hope you enjoy it! <3 


End file.
